Unexpected Delays RukioIkara
by RukioIkara
Summary: Samus is delivering some very important cargo to a non-specified location, when her ship is attacked. What will she do? Read and find out! My TRUE first fic, co-authored by Ryoshi-chan! Possible romance. Currently rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue

Hi, everyone! It's me, Ruki-kun! Here's my fanfic, which is more or less my first, sense I'm setting Chakra the Hedgehog aside for this. Ryoshi-chan will be co-authoring this with me! If this makes it to in time, then MAYBE you might have the next chapter within the week. Who knows? Speaking of which, next week is exam week for me! So, beginning Monday, there shall be sparse updates from me. Anywho, here's the prologue!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samus kicked back in her seat. With the ship set on autopilot, she could relax. Just another boring day in space. No Pirates, no Metroids…sorta…, no X Parasites, nothing. Just a nice peaceful day…

*BEEP, BEEP*

So much for 'just a nice peaceful day'. She pressed a button on the control panel of her ship, and a screen dropped down from above. "WARNING: UNKNOWN OBJECT HEADED FOR SHIP. REPEAT: UNKNOWN OBJECT HEADED FOR SHIP." Samus sighed. Probably just another piece of space junk. The little pieces of metal always just bounced off her ship. She kicked back in her chair again, and turned on some music. She heard a little tinking sound outside her ship. "Yup, just space junk." But then that little 'tink' was followed by a 'thud!'

"What the hell?" Samus sat upright in her seat. Right there in front of her was a giant vessel, about the size of an Earth city. It had a drill in the front of it, which started to turn… and drill right into Samus' ship (AN: In this, Samus is using a cargo ship, transporting something very valuable…). "Oh… for the love of…" Samus ran to the back of the ship, and opened a large safe, revealing her Power Suit, which she quickly put on. She ran back to the cockpit, and reversed the thrusters of the ship. The ship moved back a bit, then there was a loud sound of metal getting bent, and her movement was stopped.

By now the drill point of the drill was through the wall of Samus' ship. Air flowed out of the area that the drill had gone through, and Samus quickly shut and locked all the doors to those areas, She tried to back away again, and then there was an explosion. Then another. Samus checked the ship's status. The thrusters were going offline. "Well, shit.", Samus muttered.

The drill stopped, and the city size ship began to pull out of Samus' ship(…I know…that doesn't sound right.) and turned to it's side, showing a docking bay. A smaller ship, which looked just big enough to fit into the hole the drill had made, flew out of the docking bay, and straight at Samus' ship. A boarding party. Wonderful. She aimed the ship's weapons, which she had installed herself, at the boarding party, but whoever was in the cockpit of that ship was quiet the fighter pilot.

She heard the dull thud as the boarding party made it to their destination. Samus sighed, and walked out of the cockpit, readying her arm cannon. She knew exactly what whoever these people wanted. And she was prepared to fight tooth and nail over it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so that's the prologue. Pretty short, I know. Then again, almost every chapter here on Fanfic is short. I wonder why... Anywho, the next chapter will be written by Ryoshi-chan. Also, the action will begin next chapter! Ryoshi-chan may add characters, and I might as well. Reviews are much appreciated! This will be your disclaimer for the entire thing:

I DO NOT OWN METROID. SAMUS, SPACE PIRATES, METROIDS, AND THE X PARASITE ALL BELONG TO NINTENDO. ALL CHARACTERS ADDED BY RYOSHI-CHAN BELONG TO HIM. ALL CHARACTERS ADDED BY ME BELONG TO ME.

See you next update!


	2. Chapter 1

Link to Chapter 1: .net/s/5409877/1/Unexpected_Delays_A_Metroid_Fanfic_Chapter_I


End file.
